


At gunpoint

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Beating, Blood As Lube, Gun Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor is a mob boss and he's pissed because a PI had helped one of his whores escape from him.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	At gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 17: gun play! I just had the perfect sabreine plot for it, I had to xD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: glamorous criminals

Victor was pissed.

Not only one of his whores had run away, but the man who had helped her was a fucking PI, how lame! He had to properly punish those idiots who lost the girl, but first he had to make that bastard who had helped her talk.

His underlings had brought him to a cell, down in the basement, and they should have roughed him up already. They’d better have, for their own sake.

When he walked down the steps and saw one of them smoking instead of beating their prisoners he cracked his knuckles.

“D’you wanna get beaten too?” he growled.

The man had the decency of jumping and dropping his cigarette.

“No, boss, sorry, boss!” he replied in a scared tone. “It’s just that… the guy’s tiny, there’s not enough space for us all to hit.”

Victor grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall.

“Is this a joke? I’d better kill you right now!”

“It’s true, boss!” the underling exhaled. “See for yourself!”

Creed glared at him before letting him go to check on his words. He raised an eyebrow when he walked in front of the cell and there was indeed no space left to hit while his men were beating the shit out of that damn PI.

“Huh.” He smirked. “So this runt’s the guy?”

The men promptly stopped what they were doing to greet him.

“Yes, boss!”

“He’s tough, though, he hasn’t talked yet.”

Victor leaned down to walk inside, looking at his prisoner up and down.

Logan spit some blood and licked his split lip before glaring at the newcomer. He wasn’t scared of him, and he wasn’t impressed by his tailor-made clothes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

“Name?” Creed asked.

One of his underlings gave him Logan’s wallet to show him his ID. He looked away from his prisoner just to read it.

“Logan Howlett, PI.” He read out loud.

Logan didn’t reply, still glaring as his captor gave his wallet back to one of the men who had been beating him.

“So, Logan.” Creed began, unbuttoning his suit. “Let’s make this easier for everyone. Where’s my whore?”

The PI snorted.

“I told your guys already, I don’t know. I just brought her to the bus station while your idiots weren’t lookin’.”

A guy punched him in the face for it, but Victor stopped him with one hand gesture and glared at him.

“He’s right ‘bout this, you  _ are _ an idiot for losin’ her.”

Logan smirked for it, looking smugly at him; he would have flipped him off if his hands weren’t tied to the chair behind his back.

“But that’s not the point right now.” Creed took off his jacket and handed it to someone, then he rolled his shirt’s sleeves up. “Which bus did she take?”

Logan looked back at him, as if he was daring him to hurt him.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to.”

“Mh.”

Victor nodded. He was impressed, the runt wasn’t as stupid as he looked. He punched him in the stomach.

Logan gasped as he got his wind knocked out of him, doubling up as much as his restraints allowed him.

Creed let him cough and catch his breath, he still needed him to talk.

“What time was the bus?”

The PI glared at him and growled.

“I don’t remember.”

He was ready for the following punch in the face, but  _ damn _ it fucking hurt! It almost made the chair tip over too.

He spit some more blood as he felt his whole cheek swell and burn, the inner part all scraped by his own teeth. He still glared at Victor.

“You see, that’s the wrong answer. I want the time. An’ the right bus stop,” the latter stated.

Logan grinned to provoke him, even leaning towards him.

“Sorry to disappoint you, then.”

Victor took his gun from his belt and cocked it, pointing it right between the runt’s eyes.

“You sure ‘bout that?” he threatened.

The PI pressed his forehead against the cold metal, looking straight into Creed’s eyes.

“Go ahead. But if you kill me you’ll never find her again.”

Victor grinned.

“We have a smartass here, huh? Very well.” He uncocked his gun and moved it away from Logan’s head. “Boys, free him an’ leave us alone.”

Howlett was shocked at hearing those words. He had been ready for the beating, for the pain, hell, even for losing a finger or something like that, but being freed that soon? That was completely unexpected.

He heard the underlings’ words of pity for him, and he knew he just got into worse shit than before. He couldn’t help but suppress a cold shiver.

He got ready to fight, to defend himself, but he wasn’t prepared by how fucking fast his captor was; he barely had time to realise what was happening as Victor grabbed his neck and pushed him against a wall, dragging him up in order not to make him touch the ground.

Logan grabbed his arm to support himself, uselessly kicking the air.

“There are worse things than death in this world,” Victor purred.

He kept his victim breathless until he saw he was about to faint, then he threw him on the ground. Before the PI could react, Creed was already over him, ripping his clothes off of him.

Logan felt the cold metal of the gun’s barrel pressed against his ass as the other pushed his head against the floor. He growled and squirmed, scratching Victor’s hand to free himself. He froze when he heard the click of the gun.

“Easy there, you don’t want me to shoot you by mistake, do you?” Creed evilly mocked him.

He pressed the gun against Logan’s hole, forcing just the tip inside him and drawing a painful hiss out of him.

“There’s only one way to stop this from happenin’. If you tell me what I want I’ll let you go an’ even forgive you for crossin’ me. If you don’t…”

He pushed the gun a bit deeper inside him, just to underline his threat.

“Fuck you!” Logan growled.

“Suit yourself.” Victor growled back.

He pushed his gun all the way inside the PI, making him scream in pain as the metal scraped his insides. He roughly started to fuck him with it.

Logan tried his best to choke his groans of pain, but he couldn’t suppress his shaking as he tried to stand it. He felt like his ass was on fire and being split open at the same time, and he was forced to close his eyes to prevent his tears from falling down.

"You thought you were doin' the right thing, didn't you? Well, this's your payment for it!" Victor said.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, determined to make his victim scream.

It took a while for him to force Logan to give up on controlling his voice; he cried out in pain, feeling something warm and slickly drip out of his hole - blood for sure.

Creed grinned in satisfaction, feeling his dick grow hard for those things.

"How nice of you to get wet for me," he purred in Logan's ear before licking it.

The PI froze at those words. No no no no no, he couldn't do it, it was already humiliating and painful enough like that, he couldn't!

"No!" he protested, trying harder to get free.

Victor laughed.

"Yes!"

He let go of the gun to undo his trousers and free his hard dick, then he pulled his weapon out of his victim to push himself in.

Logan couldn't help but scream louder; Creed's dick was huge, it felt like it was ripping him apart. He couldn't stop his tears from falling down, the pain was just too much.

Victor immediately started to fuck him hard and fast, taking pleasure in his victim's suffering just as much as in his broken ass.

He grunted and moaned, enjoying every moment of that humiliation.

Logan wished it would be over soon, and he understood what Creed had meant when he said that there were worse things than death; he would forever bear the signs of that torture, even if maybe not physically.

Victor didn't even try to last for long; he came with a groan, unloading as deep as he could inside Logan. He caught his breath for a moment, then he pulled out and fixed his trousers. He stood up, towering over his still laying victim.

Logan turned around to glare at him, his face still red and streaked with tears.

"You're not so tough anymore, huh?" Victor mocked him.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' perv!" Logan growled.

Creed chuckled.

"I'll fix your attitude, don't worry."

The PI shivered at that threat, but he thought better than replying.

Victor retrieved his gun and left, locking him up alone with his shame and his fear.


End file.
